


Between the Glasses of Whiskey and Vodka

by chikka_san



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Helena has the slightest crush on Ada and Hunnigan, Leon is talkative, VERY VERY DIALOGUE HEAVY, actually they talk and nothing else, imposed bisexual!Helena, leon and helena as bros, like lots of talking, talking about feelings, use of the f-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikka_san/pseuds/chikka_san
Summary: Leon finally agrees to tell the epic story of the lady in red, over some drinks, of course. Helena finally understands that mysterious tension between the two and does something about it.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Helena Harper, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Between the Glasses of Whiskey and Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I am still in Aeon hell. Again, I am not a writer by all means. So please ignore any out of character display and inconsistencies. I have a feeling that this will have succeeding chapters soon!

Helena and Leon made their way to the nearby pub. It was one of his favorite places to be; the drinks were cheap and good, there a few patrons so it’s not overcrowded, and they play good jazz music. His type of place.  
“Hey, my favorite agent! It’s been a while.” The bartender greeted them.  
“Old Calvin! Yeah, it’s been a while. How ‘bout an AW for starters? And Helena?”  
“O-Oh, whiskey, double.”  
“Good choice.” He chuckled.  
“AW? Never heard of that one.” Helena asked as they sat down the bar stools.  
“A special drink Calvin made for me. I have whenever I...ponder. Y’know.”  
“Oh.” Helena caught the message. A and W. How devoted, she thought cheekily.  
“So—I...I don’t want to squeeze you out of anything, Leon.” She reassured. “Just— don’t force yourself.”  
“I know. Don’t worry. It’s about time I have this conversation aside with myself after all.” He gave her a sincere smile.  
“Drinks for my agents. AW and whiskey.” Calvin gracefully slid their drinks. “And a basket of fries, on the house.”  
“Aw thanks man, you really are the best.” Leon laughed, “This is why this is my favorite pub.”  
Calvin winked at them both leaving the two to themselves.  
“Huh, that looks good.” Helena pointed at his drink, “What’s in it?”  
“Sweet cherries, lime, and a whole lot of vodka.” He answered.  
“How fitting.” 

—

“So...” Leon swallowed his drink, “Hope you have the stomach for this.”  
“Hey, I skipped bowling night for this. Better make it worth.” Helena laughed lightly.  
“I’m pretty confident you are familiar with the Racoon City incident.”  
“Of course, one of the biggest cover-ups in American history...”  
“Hmm” Leon crossed his arms.  
“And you, sir, are one of the very few survivors.” Her voice grew sad.  
“Yeah. Me, Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin.”  
“Redfield? Agent Birkin?”  
“Chris’ sister. Sherry was just a little girl back then.”  
“Damn, just how old are you, Leon?” She laughed loudly, making the agent frown.  
“Hey, I’m not that old.” He sighed. “Anyway, one name was not listed a survivor.” He looked straight at her. “She wasn’t even acknowledged as alive even before that.”  
“Wha—No!” Helena covered her hanging mouth, “Ada Wong was a Racoon City survivor?!” Her voice as soft as she can.  
Leon nodded as a reply and took another swig of his AW.  
“But—but how come it was never stated on the repo—“ Helena looked at him, “Of course. It was you. You excluded her from the official report, just like what you did now.”  
“Hey, to be fair, I didn’t even knew she survived until a year later. So I left her out of my narrative as respect.”  
“Hmm, this just got interesting.” She grinned widely, “I mean I knew you two got history, but I didn’t expect history— history! You guys are really old. But to be honest, she still looks like she’s on her twentie—“  
“I fucking know Helena.” Leon laughed, obviously hurt by the comment, “I get it, I’m an old man now.”  
“So, how’d you two crossed paths?”  
“Well, it was supposed to be my first day as a cop. A rookie; ready to save the world from bad guys. But, turned out the fucking city was already dead— undead in the matter.” He rested his head on his palm. “I made my way inside the RPD, and that’s where I met her. She guised herself as an FBI agent and I—“  
“You fucking fell for it.” Helena chuckled. “You naive little boy.”  
“Oh shut up, she was wearing this fucking coat and glasses—and, and she had a badge.” Leon joined her laughs.  
“Oh my god, this is so funny. I would never have guessed you would fall for that. Damn, Ada got lucky she crossed paths with you.”  
“Cut me some slack, I was very young that time.” He adjusted his body weight to his other leg, “And so we teamed up, I was so into her story that she was gonna bring everyone to justice; yada-yada. Dunno, you might as well say, I was kinda smitten with the woman. Even jumped on a fucking bullet for her.” Leon shook his head as he brought his hands to his left shoulder.  
“Wow, that’s actually kind of nice.” Helena crossed her legs.  
“Shut up, I was stupid.”  
“Hey, you were just doing your job back then. Pretty sure you don’t regret it, do you?”  
“Never in a million years” He smiled.  
“Cheesy.”  
“So, turned out she was after the virus sample, and she used me to get it.” His voice dropped low, “I confronted her about it, even asking her to shoot me if I am just as disposable as she says. But...”  
“She didn’t.”  
“She couldn’t.” He corrected. “I saw her, she’s got some good in her. I saw it. But then, she fell to her demise. Literally.”  
“She died on you?”  
“She literally fell on a hundred foot drop I don’t know, top of that she was shot and was heavily injured. Anyone would assume she’s dead.”  
“She’s one tough girl, huh?” Helena commented as she finished her first glass. One of many to go.  
“Heh, no shit.” 

—

Their second round of drinks came up. Leon asked for a cheeseburger with the hunger that built up; being a storyteller was a tough job. 

“So after that, you told me it took a year to find out she’s alive. How did that happen?” Helena asked as she dipped her fry in ketchup.

“Werl—“ Leon swallowed, “Well, she practically showed herself to me. But it wasn’t easy before that I...used to have nightmares every night. Not just because I saw her ‘die’, the whole thing. Messed me up bad.” He looked at his burger.  
Helena stopped herself from giving the grown man a pat, being patronised was the last thing he needed. A good ear is what he really needs, she thought.  
“She sneaked into my apartment at the middle of the night, a classic move by her, if I may add.”  
“With a grappling hook.”  
“Of course, the fucking grappling hook.” They shared a laugh.  
“I actually thought I was having another nightmare. She was there, casually standing on my bedroom. Even had to pray that time. But then she spoke to me and I knew it was real.”  
“W-What did she say?” Helena leaned in a bit closer to him, “If it’s not too much to ask.”  
“Well, to be honest, not much. She left with a few words. I wasn’t able to say anything too. I mean...she haunted me. Her death haunted me over the year. Hell, even until now. Then I see her on my fucking room— I was speechless.”  
“Of course you were.”  
“It was a blur after that. Then, my mission to Spain came.”  
“Ah, the infamous rescue job. Late-President’s Graham daughter. Ashley was it?”  
“Yeah, a good kid. I met her on Spain again. She was of course, again, working for the other side.” He laughed weakly as he took another quick bite of his burger. “Or so I thought.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She helped me and Ashley more than one way during that hell trip. Though, she was after the sample, again. Pretty sure saving my ass was not on her mission objectives.”  
“Heh, she seemed like that. I mean, just look at Tall Oaks and Lanshiang.”  
“I would have been long dead, if it wasn’t for her. Hate to admit it, but she sorta takes care of me.”  
“Cheesy.”  
“Stop that.”

—

Their third and fourth round of drinks were a lot more chill. Leon paused his epic story of the woman in red. They shared laughs over their bosses and wondered if Hunnigan was married or even straight. “I used to hit on poor Ingrid before.” Leon admitted, embarrassed.  
“Oh god, you jerk.” Helena laughed.  
“Yeah, I was a bit of a prick. But hey, I respect the woman. Helped me through a lot.”  
“Yeah, she is a good woman.”  
“You and Ingrid would look good together, no?”  
Helena’s cheek turned violently red.  
“What the fuck, Leon?!” Her nostrils flared.  
“Ha, what? I wasn’t suggesting anything, fool. But seems like there’s a possible spark.” He winked.  
“Oh god, you really are a jerk.” She laughed as she tried to cover her red face.

—

Calvin served their fifth round. Helena was already feeling a bit buzzed that time, and he can say the same with him, but nevertheless, Leon continued his story.

“We met several times after Spain.” He started.  
“Oh, in which missions?”  
“No, not while on the job. Uhm, ahem— outside.” Helena noticed the slightest shade of red crawling up his cheeks.  
Ohh. She thought.  
“Well, if you did met outside of your jobs, how come it hasn’t progressed into, uh, y’know? Something?” Her brows met in confusion.  
“I—we both agreed, I mean, we never really talked about what he had. What we have to offer to each other, we take it.” He drank his whiskey. “I was fine with that kind of setting. Don’t wanna force her or, worse, pressure her into something she doesn’t want. God knows she’ll ran off to the other side of the world and never show up.”  
“Hmm, smart answer. But that took a toll on you, huh?” She poured the drink on her glass.  
“More or less.” He tapped his fingers to match the new song that played. “Before Tall Oaks, I last met her on Czech. Don’t really have a clear answer why was she there, but our encounter was short. Shorter than the past ones.”  
“Missed her, huh?”  
“Hmm.”  
“You were on edge during Tall Oaks and Lanshiang. I was observing you.” She confessed.  
“I don’t know. Seeing her again back there, after years of no words or anything, kinda shook me up.” He said as he mouthed the song ‘s lyrics. “Especially after all I saw in that fucking lab, whatever that was.”  
“Yeah, something still doesn’t add up. I am a hundred percent sure, Ada wasn’t involved.” Her voice was stern.  
“Yeah. She was on our side that time. Felt good to have her fighting along side me.” His lips formed a smile.  
“You must really say all these when you two meet again.”  
Leon’s face fell into a sad slump, “Not so sure about that.”  
“Why not?”  
“She’s labeled as a fucking terrorist by the US government, remember. She’s recognized as the head of Neo-Umbrella, and even though the country proclaimed her dead, it would be a fucking suicide if she would just waltz around town.”  
“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to—“  
“It’s okay. I just...it’s hard, Helena.”  
She didn’t answer. They stayed silent until the next song played.

—

“Y’know” Her words a bit slurred, “You really love Ada dun’you?”  
“Fuck you Harper.” Leon laughed as he gulped down his sixth shot of pure vodka. As his request.  
“Why can’t you just admit it? Eh? Issit yer fragi~le masculinity? Eh?” She asked as she took her eighth.  
Leon shook his head lightly as he poured another dosage of alcohol, “Even if I did, nothing will ever change.”  
Helena stopped and looked at him. He was a sad, sad man. “I asked you to follow her that night. Ya didn’t.”  
“I had to choose between her and my job. And I know, I know fucking well, it wasn’t the right time for that conversation between us.” He slouched his head on the bar counter.  
“Then, when?”  
“Harper, stop being my fucking wingman.” He took another shot. “You’ll need more than a pair of wings if ya want this to work.”  
“What a fucking pussy.”  
They both laughed. Sadly.

—

The pair finished another bottle of vodka, and it sent Leon into the deep and faraway land of slumber. Helena was lucky that she was one of those people who are a lot more active when drunk. She got Calvin to help her drag away the agent from his last drink; his last AW.  
They placed him on a bench a few steps from the bar, “I’ll call him a cab from here.” Helena told Calvin.  
She sat down beside Leon, and huddled beside the drunk man; the street was dead, a few people walking, she really wanted to sleep right now.  
She was about to doze off when a car stopped right in front of them, she squinted her eyes, it was a luxury car. One of their bosses, maybe?  
The passenger’s window went down and Helena was pretty sure her jaw did the same.

—

“Ada?!” She yelled, “H-How were you, what are you doi—how?” Her words scrambled.  
“Hi there sweetie, you might wanna drag that pretty boy inside before you rearrange your thoughts?” Her voice as silky as ever.  
Helena quickly dragged Leon out of the bench and into the backseat, careful to not bump his head. She then sat beside Ada. Her car smelled like flowers. She noted.  
“Helena, is it?” She smiled, eyes not leaving the road.  
“Y-Yeah.” She answered quickly. She looked at her as if scanning the woman, still looking like a model as if she never fought in an undead apocalypse. Pretty unfair, she thought.  
“If you are thinking how I found you, well, I am always keeping tabs on him.” She gestured at the back.  
“I-I, oh.”  
“Can’t let my favorite agent die of hypothermia and alcohol overdose now, can I?” She laughed coyly.  
“Why are you doing this? Why are you here?” Her composure now collected.  
“Oh god, has Leon rubbed on you? You should find new friends.” She answered.  
A few minutes of silence, then Helena finally talked out loud.  
“He’s heartbroken over you.”  
Ada didn’t look at her, instead she stepped on the brakes and looked far away outside.  
“Ah, look. First snow of the year.” She pointed out.  
“I don’t know how you feel about him, but I’m pretty sure you’re not stupid.”  
“Stop.”  
“You abandoned Leon countless times! Y-You’re always keeping him hanging—“  
“Stop.”  
“Why can’t you just—“  
“I said stop.” Ada’s voice was loud and clear. Leon stirred a bit and continued with his soft snores.  
“I-I’m sorry. I-I was totally...”  
“I apologize for raising my voice on an acquaintance, too.” She smiled, “Don’t get me wrong but, don’t take Leon’s stories too seriously.”  
“H-How did you—“  
“Told you, I am keeping tabs on handsome.”  
“I just pity him. He’s a good man.” Helena rested her back.  
“Pity will do no good for Leon. And yes, he is a good man, that’s why...” Her eyes still looking out faraway, “That’s why, I’m no good for him.” She added softly, and painfully.  
Ah, I finally get it. Helena thought. It all makes sense why these two are having a hard time around each other.  
Helena shot her an angry look, making the other woman look back at her with furrowed brows.  
“You...you’re not that bad as you think you are. I may not know you that much, but I would never forget how you saved us countless times before...and based on Leon’s stories, you have been doing the same for him. Stop playing the villain.”  
Ada looked at her confused, then a small chuckle came out of her lips, “If I knew better, you sound like you’re hitting on me.” She winked playfully.  
For the second time that night, her face went violently red, “Oh god you’re just like Leon!”  
Ada laughed heartily at her comment.

—

Ada drove Helena to her apartment which was a few blocks away. “Well, I bid you goodnight. Don’t worry about this one, I will send him home.”  
Helena nodded and looked back at Leon, “Ada, I won’t get in between you two again but,” She gulped hard, “Please, reach out to him. He needs it. He needs you. You both deserve happiness.”  
“Hmm, I might consider.” She whispered.  
Helena stepped out of the car and waved to the car as it drove on.  
You better fucking consider. Or else I’ll grow ten pairs of wings to hook you up with each other. She noted to herself.

—

Leon woke up to the blinding sunlight that peeped through his slides, he was pretty sure he kept those down. He crawled to the opposite side of the bed to avoid the light, god his head was heavy.  
He opened his eyes. Helena!  
He quickly got up and reached for his phone, ignoring the horrible headache, he dialled her contact and sighed in relief when she picked up immediately.  
“Hey, morning. How are you?” Her voice sounded energetic.  
“Fine, you?”  
“Good. I take it you won’t be going to work today?”  
Leon let out a laugh, “Yeah, hope that’s not a problem.”  
“Not really, Ingrid doesn’t really have anything for us except a few paperwork, so you’re good to go.”  
“Thanks. Hey Helena, how did I got home?”  
She went silent on the other line, Leon walked towards his bathroom to look at his face. Must look horrible, he thought.  
“I—well...”  
“Don’t answer that.” Leon cut off the line quickly.  
His eyes fixated on the bright red kiss mark on his right cheek. He chuckled to himself.  
I’ll get you next time, Ada.


End file.
